My goal is to complete both MD and PhD degrees in 7-8 years at Harvard Medical School. I hope to strengthen my grounding in the fundamentals of both clinical practice and basic research, in the process forge the two disciplines in my desired career. In research, I am primarily interested in topics in immunology. I am particularly interested in the creation of vaccines for sexually transmitted diseases. I would also like to continue to study the interactions of oral vaccines with the flora already present in the intestines, i.e. mechanisms of tolerance and immunity at mucosal surfaces. Through past research experiences at the NIH, Massachusetts General Hospital, and Merck, I realize that I can participate in basic research with significant clinical relevance. The pursuit of both medical and graduate education would give me the satisfaction of connecting so many of my interests, from biochemistry to community outreach, from sexual politics to STD prevention and care.